sin espacio
by kerlin700
Summary: ¿que pasaría si sasuke y sakura quedaran atrapados en un ascensor lo dos SOLOS y ella fuera claustrofobia? sus amigo harían lo imposible para sacarla, sasuke también, pero por otro motivo. (sasusaku/naruhina) one-shot.
**me presento me llamo linyer y en esto subir historias soy nueva, me encanta naruto shippuden para mi uno de los mejores anime, esta historia es propia sacada de mi cabeza (con mucho esfuerzo) no me gusta hablar antes de empezar el capitulo doy mi opinión y noticias abajo**

 **acepto sugerencias y consejo.**

 **la trama es mía los personajes de esta historia (excepto sasuke y naruto) no me pertenece (jaja quisiera yo)**

 **SIN ESPACIO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– Eso no va con tu tono de piel –

– yo creo que si –

–silencio sakura, quien es la experta en moda aquí –

La mencionada rodo los ojos –lo admito, eres tu ino –

– entonces deja que la que sabe haga el trabajo –

–al menos toma en cuenta lo que opina hinata –

– ella está de acuerdo conmigo, verdad –

– e-enrealidad –fue interrumpida.

–me alegro que estés de acuerdo –

La pelirrosa suspiro, estaban en su casa acomodándose, o más bien dejando a ino que lo hiciera a su manera. Habían quedado con quedado reunirse las tres para irse juntas a la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa en la que trabajaba.

Ino se empeño en arreglar a hinata porque sabía que le gustaba el rubio y decidió empujarla a dar el paso vistiéndola hermosamente.

A ella misma por supuesto, y aprovechaba para preguntarme qué gusto tenia say, un amigo mío para poder ligárselo.

Y a mí, ¡porque si!, ella dice que nunca me arreglo y si me acomodara seguido atraería a bastantes pretendientes cosa que no me interesaba.

En la entrada del edificio.

– De verdad que es grande –exclamo hinata al ver el edificio donde se haría la celebración – ¿Cuál piso es sakura? –

–Según me dijo tenten es el piso número cinco – entramos en el edificio y me acerque a las escaleras para subir el piso.

La rubia y la pelinegra la vieron extraño – eh, sakura –hablo delicadamente hinata –que haces –

– eh, subiendo el piso 5 –

– ¡estarás loca! –Alzo la voz la rubia –esperemos el ascensor, no quiero llegar sudada –

–Apenas tres y cuarenta, tenemos diez minutos para subir –

– Y por qué tendría que subir caminando cinco pisos –protesto buscando explicación.

Sakura buscaba una excusa –simple, salir de la rutina, además –le dirigió una rápida mirada –estas un poco gorda, hacer ejercicio no te haría nada mal –

–quee¡ –dio un grito asustada –no se me nota ¿cierto? –

– Yo te veo flaca –callo al ver a sakura haciéndole señas en señal de ayuda –c-claro, no está nunca de mas prevenir –

– No se hable más –de un Sarto subió dos escalones adelantándose a la pelirrosa –vámonos –empezaron a subir calmadamente.

–Gracias hinata –dio a entender sakura con la mirada.

La ojisperla sonrió –de nada sakura ¿Por qué no querías subir el ascensor? –pregunto.

No le contesto poniendo la mirada en un lugar sin definición – la verdad es que, es que –

–No te preocupes- la interrumpió la ojisperla al verla incomoda –mejor alcancemos a ino, si llega antes que nosotras no regañara por hacerla esperar –

Sakura sonrió un poco al ver que cambiaba de tema, 7 minutos después estaban las tres en el piso cinco respirando agitadamente, esas escaleras habían sido más agotadoras de lo que pensaba

– hola chicas –

–tenten ¿Cómo estás? –

– muy bien, gracias sakura –

– Viniste sola –pregunto la ojisperla.

–vine con nejí –la pelimarrón señalo al chico castaño de lejos quien los saludo con la mano.

Ino corrió abrazarla– felicitaciones tenten –

– Gracias –correspondió el abrazo igual de feliz.

–Me alegro –la felicito igual hinata –estas muy bonita, ¿Por qué no viniste con nosotras? –

– no gracias, ¡nunca dejaría que ino jorungara mi pelo, aunque –las vio maravillada a las tres –me arrepiento –

Hinata y sakura sonrieron, no fue una pérdida de tiempo después de todo.

La rubia usaba un vestido morado a mitad de pierna con unos tacones plateado un collar haciéndole juego y una flor morada en su peinado.

Hinata llevaba un pescador más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca que se amarraba en el cuello, unos zapatos semi alto junto con su cabello suelto pero de un lado.

Sakura había optado por falda negra a mitad de pierna, una camisa rosada con una flor estampada de color gris, unas botas corta de rosado claro. Y el cabello en una cebolla junto con una pollina.

– ja, te lo dije –le echo en cara ino a tenten, nos despedimos y nos adentramos en la fiesta, era un lugar lujoso inundado en risas y charlas, nos llegamos a donde estaba say y charlamos un poco, después ino nos hiso señas con la mano queriendo decir "gracias, no me hacen falta, ya pueden irse" hinata y yo optamos por ir a jardín donde vimos a cierto rubio comiendo escandalosamente.

–Que ricodattebayo –se percato de las dos chicas –sakura, hinata –

– Hola naruto –saludo la rosada mientras hinata saludaba con la mano tímida –como te ha ido –

– El tonto de sasuke me dejo trabajando hasta tarde –se cruzo de brazos infantilmente –no sé como estoy aquí sin dormirme –

Sakura se rio levemente, le tenía cariño a naruto, aunque no se lo demostrara –¿Cómo crees que esta hinata? –

– A que te refieres –pregunto un tanto confundido.

– ¡no seas cobarde naruto!, verdad que esta hermosa –

El rubio se sonrojo un poco al ver que tenía razón y termino sacando una gran sonrisa –si, ¡estas muy hermosa hinata! –

Hinata se sonrojo un poco pero intento no bajar la cabeza avergonzada – p-pudiste terminar el informe –le pregunto tomando asiento a su lado.

– lo termine, pero no entiendo esto –

Sakura vei alegremente la escena, ¡se veían tan lindos juntos! , estaría un largo rato observándolos, se desvaneció su pensamiento al sentir el teléfono vibrando–quien podrá ser –saco su teléfono para ver el mensaje –¡naruto! – pensó asombrada, cuando había sacado el teléfono para enviárselo sin que se diera cuenta.

"Sakura, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero, como decirlo ¡estorbas! ¿Me puedes dejar a solas con hinata " =)

De naruto.

Sakura prenso un puño mientras se alejaba, menos mal que estaba hinata con él, sino estuviera dándole golpes ahora mismo, sabía que estorbaba en esa escena de enamorados, y pensaba irse ¡no era chismosa! Bueno, quizás un poco

–arg! –gruño, en cuanto acabara la fiesta patearía miles de veces su gran

– sakura –

–Sasuke–se voltio a verlo un tanto nerviosa, el hombre llevaba un jeans y una camisa de botones azul oscuro. –Como esta – por cierto era su jefe.

– bien, a ti como te ha ido –pregunto con voz firme pero amable que ella no noto.

– Muy bien gracias por preguntar –por alguna razón me sentía incomoda frente a él.

Es amigo de naruto he hablado poco con él, pero es una persona sincera. _Muy sincera_.

Es estricto. _Demasiado_. Me acuerdo aquella vez en la que naruto hizo mal un informe y estuvo a punto de despedirlo, fue gracioso verlo suplicar por su trabajo.

Tiene un temperamento fuerte. _Nunca lo he visto baja la guardia con nadie ¡nadie!_. Y no hacía falta decir que era hermoso tanto de cara como de cuerpo, **sin duda.**

–tienes unos minutos –

– Para que –pregunto curiosa.

– Necesito que el viernes suplantes a naruto –hablo como si fuera una orden.

La chica tomo asiento junto con el –y eso – pregunto, ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de hablar, hasta le parecía normal.

– ¡El dobe en vez de ayudarme lo empeora!–levanto la voz estérico –además, estoy seguro de que esta vez sí lo despediré –

– No se preocupe jefe –hablo tranquila –yo lo reemplazare –odiaba quedarse hasta tarde pero preferiría eso que a tener a naruto como un chicle pidiéndole dinero, y quien sabe, quizás ella y sasuke hablarían un poco mas –puedo preguntar sobre qué tema es el proyecto –

–qué bueno que pregunta, una empresa nos encargo… –

– sasuke! – Entro una pelirroja linda de lentes con un vestido marrón sumamente corto pegado al cuerpo–con que aquí estas –dijo en un tono insinuante abrazándolo por detrás –estas realmente –

– Karin –hablo enfadado saliéndose de su agarre –estoy ocupado ahora –

–Podrías dejar de hablar de trabajo –se le sentó en sus piernas la muy descarada –estamos en una fiesta amor, diviértete, ¡ah!, hola sakura. –

Sakura levanto la mano prensando un puño, ¡que hipócrita era esa chica! Desde que llego a esa empresa la veía mal, según se acordara no le había hecho nada malo –creo que estoy de mas, hablamos después –Salí corriendo del jardín chocando con el mesero, me disculpe y en el proceso le quite un coctel.

La pelirroja sonrió arrogante acomodándose más en el regazo del chico – ¡aleluya! Por fin solos –

–Quien te crees que eres –la aparto de encima de él – ¡tú no eres nada mío! Solo eres una empleada–

– pero mi amor, sasuke, yo creo que –el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada molesta –es decir, jefe, yo creo que hay tiempo de que se enamore –le paso la mano por la cara –y quisiera ser esa persona, si me deja –

El pelinegro le aparto la mano asqueado –estas en cuerda floja Karin, y respecto a lo que me dijiste –la vio directo a los ojos, la chica vio un rayo de esperanza –eso no te interesa –

* * *

–Que aburrimiento –estaba sentada en ese sofá viendo a la gente pasar, un chico de pelo negro con gesto aburrido se quedo a hablar conmigo, minuto después se fue alegando que estaba aburrido, ¡que irónico no!

Estuve varios minutos hablando con kiba, pero me dejo hablando sola ¡al ver a una mujer con bastantes trasero! pervertido de miércoles, si seguía así de mujeriego acabaría con cáncer.

Me levante del cómodo lugar a buscar algo para tomar, tenía la garganta reseca.

– sakura! –La buscaba con la vista el azabache –ah, con que aquí estabas –

La chica se asombro por el tono –h-hice algo malo –

El chico levanto una ceja irónico –nooo –hablo sarcástico –solo me dejaste a solas con una loca –

– Sasuke –entro la pelirroja melosa –donde estas, ¡oye tu! –Cambio drásticamente agarrando por el cuello al chico de cabello blanco –has visto a sasuke –

El peliblanco la vio burlista – eres un fastidio, no estás cansada de perseguirlo y que huya, consíguete una vida –

– ¡no tengo por qué escucharte dientes de tiburón! –

– Vámonos –sasuke jalo a la pelirrosa por el brazo haciendo que se le cayera la copa al piso.

–Espera –trataba de detenerse –déjame limpiar lo que derrame –

– No te preocupes –la seguía jalando.

– pero si no lo hago yo quien lo hará –

–despreocúpate, alguien más lo hará, por algo pago –la jalo al ascensor sin darle tiempo de protestar.

– Joven –interrumpió el gran silencio un viejito –puede marcarme el numero 7 –sasuke le hiso el favor al mayor, el señor le agradeció y salió del ascensor y el marco el numero 6.

La chica se movía inquieta quería salir ese lugar lo más rápido que se pudiera –cuanto falta –

–No lo sé –contesto simple –debe faltar poco –

Espero aproximadamente dos minutos que para ella era bastante –ahora cuanto falta –

El pelinegro vio preocupado que el ascensor no bajaba –no debe faltar mucho –

Se acerco en donde estaban los botones, presiono el número seis y no pasaba nada, lo hiso de nuevo y nada, lo presiono por tercera vez y nada ¡adiós a la paciencia! Empezó a oprimir sin sentido un montón de botones al azar –¡mierda!-dio un golpe a la pared.

–q-que está pasando –pregunto mostrando miedo.

– el ascensor tiene una falla, y no se moverá hasta que vengan a repararlo –en cuanto dijo eso observo que la chica respiraba agitada –que te pasa –la vio respirar más agitada –sakura? –La vio respirar mas como si le faltara el aire – ¡por dios que te pasa! –Dijo alterado agarrándola por los hombros – ¡respóndeme! –

– y-yo, y-yo –respiro profundo –le temo a los lugares cerrados –

Sasuke se sorprendió – ¿eres claustrofóbica? –La chica sintió –esto no es bueno –dijo para sí, no sabía cómo tratar con una persona claustrofóbico –como te ayudo –

– me presta su teléfono –

– Claro – se lo dio fácilmente.

La chica examino el teléfono – veo que la empresa produce mucho –rio levemente marcando un numero.

– Veo que para mantenerte tranquila hay que distraerte –sonrió un poco al ver que era cierto, la notaba más tranquila, nerviosa, pero tranquila.

– halo –

–halo ¿con quien hablo?

– no estoy para bromas ino, necesito ayuda –

– sakura? –Exclamo –te oyes diferente –

–¡pues claro!, estoy desesperada –

–Sakura cálmate –hablo serio– y por favor no grites –

– jeje, lo siento –

– un momento –hablo la rubia – ¿con quién estas y de donde me llamas? –

–Estoy con sasuke, nuestro jefe –se afinco en lo último.

– ¡qué bien por ti!, no perdiste el tiempo –sonrió pícaramente dando varios saltos –te dije que si te acomodabas un poco atraerías, pero, ¡quién iba a decir que atraerías al millonario y guapísimo sasuke uchiha! ¡Te envidio! –

– ¡que estas pensando! –le grito suplantando el miedo de hace un momento por rabia –no estoy jugando, me quede encerrada en el ascensor y necesitamos ayuda, es urgente –

Ino dejo de saltar sorpresivamente – ¿me estás diciendo que tienes al papacito de sasuke para ti sola en un lugar sin espacio? –

– ¡sí! Digo ¡no! –Rectifico rápido – ¡ves lo que me haces decir! –

Se escucho un grito lujurioso al otro lado de la línea – ¡qué suerte tienes! Disfrútalo –colgó.

– ino, ino, arg –gruño rabiosa.

– que te dijo –pregunto.

–mejor ni te digo, me regala otra llamada –

– no te preocupes –

–gracias, te la pagare lo que gaste –

– déjalo así, solo te pido a cambio un favor –

– qué? –

–Podrías dejar de grita –dijo con molestia en la voz –acuérdate de que estamos en un espacio limitado y todo es más fuerte –

–no me lo recuerdes –marco otro numero las rápido posible.

* * *

La chica acepto el regalo un poco avergonzada –g –gracias naruto-kun, pero no era necesario –

– Claro que si –afirmo –me has ayudado mucho –

– s-si, pero –el rubio la callo quitándose el collar de las manos –q-que estás haciendo –

–ya lo veras –se pudo detrás de la chica colocándole el collar –quédatelo, quiero que lo uses –

–pero –

– Úsalo –hablo en un tono dulce que ella no pudo protestar –quiero que lo lleves puesto este viernes –

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto curiosa.

–es que el viernes van a estrenar una película y quiero ir contigo –el rubio se avergonzó un poco al dar por hecho que iría –c-claro, si quieres –

–n-nada de eso –lo callo rápidamente –me encantaría ir –

El rubio sonrió felizmente – ¡qué bien! –Grito eufórico –gracias hinata –sonó el teléfono haciendo que salieran del trance.

– ¿Quién es naruto-kun? –

– es el teme –atendió el teléfono –que pasa sasuke –

–hola naruto, soy sakura –

– sakura?! ¿Que haces con el teléfono del teme? –

–necesitamos ayuda –

– soy todo oídos –

– estamos encerrados, hubo una falla eléctrica yel ascensor se paro –

–QUE! –grito por el teléfono dejando sorda a la chica –como paso, no, mejor no me lo digas, ¡hazlo que sea sakura!, ¡patea el ascensor!, ¡grita!, ¡pide ayuda!, ¡patea sasuke!, lo que sea –se calló al no oír nada –sakura-chan? –

Sasuke vio a la pelirrosa con una cara de susto, molesto le quito el teléfono –¡eres un gran tonto naruto! Hazme un favor cállate, siempre lo empeoras –

–eh? –Soltó aludido –le pasa algo a sakura –

– con todo lo que le dijiste no se –vio a su derecha y vio a la chica en un rincón aferrándose a sus rodillas – ¡de verdad que eres loco!, como puedes decirle eso a una persona –se detuvo al ver a sakura negar con la cabeza.

– una persona que, una persona que –grito harto –una persona que sasuke, no me preocupes –

–una persona nerviosa –invento.

El rubio se tranquilizo un poco –no será que él está nervioso eres TU –

El pelinegro bufo, ese cabeza hueca tenía razón, estaba nervioso ¡quien no! , de alguna manera si ella se alteraba ¡el también!, era frustrante –naruto, llama a un electricista lo más rápido que puedas –colgó.

– ¿Qué pasa naruto-kum? –

– no me creerás hinata, sasuke y sakura están encerrados en el ascensor –

– ¡qué horror! –Se llevo ambas manos al rostro –¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

–Hay que buscar ayuda, tú pide el número del electricista en el piso tres, y yo le avisare a los otros, cancelaremos la fiesta –

– Entendido –se paro y empezó a correr, se detuvo un momento casi llegando a las escaleras –naruto, ¿sigue en pie lo del cine? –

El rubio sonrió –¡claro que sí! –la ojisperla mostró una sonrisa sincera y bajo las escalera.

 **En el ascensor**

–naruto va a llamar al electricista, tranquila –

– está bien –contesto cabizbaja, se sorprendió al ver que se sentaba junto a ella.

–Puedo hacerte una pregunta –la chica asintió –por que –

– por qué, que? –

– ¿por que eres claustrofóbica? Me refiero a tu miedo por los lugares cerrados ¿Por qué le tienes miedo? –

–Cuando era pequeña –suspiro un poco para continuar cuando era pequeña me pasó algo parecido, mis padres me dijeron que los esperara mientras compraban algunas cosas, entonces yo –continua –hablo dándole valor para hablar.

–Yo, tenia curiosidad por esa enorme caja ,asi que yo, yo –una pequeña lagrima bajo por su rostro, había tenido mucho miedo en ese lugar vació, y tristeza al ver después de cinco horas las cara de preocupación de sus padres.

El pelinegro la observaba en silencio, lo de ella no era un miedo, era trauma, que le afecta bastante. Cayó en la posibilidad de la culpa por haberla empujado a subir.

– Pero no importa –se seco la lagrima sin dejar rastro –la verdad es que quiero superar este miedo, la diferencia de aquel incidente es que no estoy sola –

– alguien más sabe de esto –pregunto seriamente.

–No quiero que nadie lo sepa, es un poco –

–Vergonzoso –completo.

La chica lo vio sorprendida –si, usted es la primera persona a quien se lo cuento –

– creo que vas por buen camino –la felicito sincero al ver que hablaba con alguien acerca del tema y al tratar de superarlo, sakura le sonrió aliviada –cambiando de tema, necesito hablar contigo del cambio del viernes y otro trabajo –

–de que se trata –

–El proyecto es acerca de una agencia de carros-saco varios planos –me dieron plazo de 5 meses –

– ¡esto es imposible! –exclamo.

– lo sé, pero será una buena inversión para la empresa, como sea, ¡se hará!, necesito que me calcules cuales son los gastos de la construcción –

–entendido, lo tengo para mañana lunes –

Sasuke se sorprendió, sabía que era inteligente, pero lo agarro por sorpresa tal rapidez–gracias –

– ¿y por qué no se lo pidió a Karin? –el pelinegro arrugo la cara no entendiendo –ya sabe, ella es la encargada de los cálculos, lo mío es corregirlo y enviarlos a la empresa–

–Karin se tarda mucho, y pensé que sería más confiable que seas mi ayudante en este proyecto –

– ya veo –

– eso no es todo sakura –

–que quiere decir –

–el dueño de la empresa no es de Tokio y –respiro profundo –yo y mi ayudante tendremos que viajar a una conferencia –

– que! –grito, al instante sintió una mirada molesta –je je disculpa –bajo la cabeza arrepentida, no es que le desagrade tener para ella sola a su jefe, pero antes de aceptar como cualquier chica arrastrada debía pensarlo –deme más tiempo –

– Tienes tres días para pensarlo, siendo sincero –la vio profundo –me gustaría ir contigo –

–OMG –grito en su mente.

– Preferiría ir con cualquiera que con Karin –soltó asqueado –seria un fastidio –

Sakura desencajo la barbilla, ese tonto prefería con cualquier chica, no con ella en especial, ¿acaso creía que era una de esas locas cegadas por atracción? ¡Claro que no! –Entonces si le cae tan mal –habló despectiva –por qué no la despide, usted es el que manda –

El chico sonrió arrogante – aunque no lo creas, me sirve para algo –

– ¿para qué? –pregunto con tremenda curiosidad.

Sasuke afino la mirada –lo sabrás pronto – aunque nadie lo creyera, se había enamorado de sakura desde hace meses sin saber razón especifica, quizás por eso quería que lo ayudara, era para dejar de actuar diferente y lo conociera mejor.

Afuera del ascensor en el piso 5.

– es más grave de lo que creí –

–Es que solo a ti se te ocurre –exclamo molesta.

–No me regañes hinata –se quejo culpable –pensé que era una broma de ella, no pensé que fuera de verdad –

– Típico –se burlo shikamaru de la rubia.

– Como podemos ayudar –pregunto el castaño.

–Naruto está llamando al electricista –la ojisperla lo señalo a lo lejos al parecer discutiendo –creo que estarán bien –

–Por supuesto, yo estaría más que contenta –exclamo la relimaron.

– Eres la única que me entiende –ino y tenten chocaron los puños de acuerdo.

Say y neji la veían extrañados –a que se refieren –preguntaron un tanto molestos.

–Nada –respondieron a la vez.

–¡como que mi sasuke está encerrado! –

– y no es todo –se rio tenten –sakura esta con el –

– con quien! –

–Acaso no lo oíste –hablo la rubia –esta con mi amiga –pronuncio lentamente.

– ¡con esa pecho plano! De verdad que es horrible –soltó una carcajada –si él estuviera allí conmigo, no pasaría ni un minuto sin tener pensamiento indecentes –

Suegitsu soltó una carcajada igual de burlón –con una loca como tú, no pasaría ni un minuto sin tener pensamientos suicidas –sonaron carcajada de partes de todos.

* * *

–SHAGNAROO! –dio un furioso golpe.

Sasuke observaba todo tranquilo recostado de la pared, a sakura le había dado una ataque de rabia debido a la espera, y a él con hambre se controlaba tomando agua. Saco su teléfono y marco un numero –llamaste al electricista –

– sasuke, por fin llamas acabe de hablar con el –

–que te dijo –

–dijo que n una hora ya estaba aquí –

– y por qué tanto –exclamo molesto.

– dice que está metido en una cola y tardara en llegar, a eso súmale lo que va a tardar en reparar el ascensor –

–Es simplemente increíble –expreso con decepción.

–no te preocupes sasuke nosotros trataremos de hacer algo –colgó.

– Que te dijo –pregunto rabiosa.

– Que el electricista va a tardar 30 minutos en llegar –mintió no queriendo preocuparla –¿te parece mucho? –

–una eternidad ¡maldita cola! Empezó a dirigir golpes furiosos y violentos en un intento fallido por calmarse, después de varios minutos de golpes se detuvo sedienta –sasuke, tendrás un poco de –callo al instante abriendo ojos a no poder ¡sasuke se estaba desnudando! Bueno, prácticamente.

Vio como se desabotonaba la camisa lentamente y se abanicaba con ella debido al calor, de inmediato sus ojos viajaron a su perfecto abdomen marcado y trabajado, subieron a su cara.

Se fijo que tenia los ojo cerrados, su cabello lo tenía pegado a su cara por el sudor y la boca ligeramente abierta dejando salir un suspiro de alivio – ¿Qué te pasa? –

Sakura dio un salto al verse descubierta –s-solo te quería preguntar si tienes un poco de agua –

– ah, con qué era eso –sonrió arrogante pasándole el agua –no te la tomes toda –

La chica se atraganto con el liquido –tu tomaste de aquí –

–tienes suerte, yo no comparto nada con nadie –

La chicas se tenso un poco al darse cuenta del beso indirecto –g-gracias, ya se me calmo la sed –

–estás segura –la chica asintió tímidamente, sasuke sonrió con mala intención, le quito el pote de agua y sin ningún remordimiento se empezó a tomar calmadamente el preciado liquido –¡que refrescante! –soltó roncamente –no es problema mío si te da sed después –

La chica se puso como tomate, sabía que había hecho apropósito, se notaba en su cara ¿Qué estaba tramando? Sea lo fuera no podía evitar ponerse roja y nerviosa por sus atenciones –¡POR QUE TENIA QUE SER TAN JODIDAMENTE SEXY ! – grito en su mente.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Se sentaron alrededor del rubio en busca de ideas.

– Yo opino –se levanto el castaño –que deberíamos usar una cierra y hacer un hueco –

– Ni muerta –grito la rubia – ¿donde conseguiremos una cierra? –

–Buen punto –reflexiono –y que crees que hay que hacer –

–Agarremos todos una lima y empecemos a limar el metal –hubo un silencio des sepulcro –que, es buena idea –

– CALLATE –gritaron en coro tirándole bolas de papel.

– Déjense de bromas –se paro extasiado -hay que rescatar a mi bella flor lo más rápido –

Shikamaru los vio aburrido –que tal si solo esperamos a que llegue electricista –

– De ninguna manera–se paró la pelirroja –hay que sacar a mi sasuke ¡de ese ascensor urgente!–

–te olvidas de sakura –

– silencio cejudo, ¡ella que muera! – al instante se formo un bullicio fundido en una discusión ruidosa y ensordecedora.

– SILENCIO –grito el rubio haciendo que todos se sentaran irritados –que tal si hacemos mi idea –todos asintieron –hinata –chasque los dedos.

La chica se paro en el medio del círculo y saco un plano –esto es lo que vamos a hacer –

Los chicos vieron con esfuerzo una caja que parecía el ascensor, y unos humanos hechos de palos

Say vio el dibujo con pena y vio a la chica con una sonrisa fingida –hinata, ¿Cómo decirlo? –Respiro profundo –tu manera de dibujar es, básica, única, es –

–una mierda—todos se voltearon a ver kiba mostrando un sonrisa burlona.

Naruto frunció el ceño –como te atreviste –

–lo siento hinata, pero había que decírtelo ¡dibujas horrible! –

La ojisperla bajo la cabeza avergonzada –discúlpenme, soy muy mala dibujando –

–No te preocupes hinata, yo lo explico –saco un palo y señalo el plano –mi idea es que agarremos un palo y empecemos a jalar entre todos hasta logras abrir las puertas del ascensor ¿Qué les parece?

–No está mal –pensaron por separado.

–Quien está de acuerdo –la ojisperla vio que todos levantaron la mano–entonces, estamos todos de acuerdo –

–yosh –levanto la mano victorioso –¡hay que hacerlo! –

neji vio a la muchedumbre extrañado – ¿enserio? Esto es mejor que mi idea –

* * *

Ambos estaban arrinconados en distintas esquina del ascensor.

La chica suspiro cansada e inclino la cabeza hacia arriba viendo a la nada –sasuke –el chico se voltio a verla – ¿Cómo crees que estará el mundo allá fuera? –

–Seguramente un desastre –observo que la chica levanto la ceja permisivamente, ese fue gesto fue suficiente para saber que quería que le explicara –naruto está a cargo, con eso ya es un desastre para mí –

– Tal vez tengas razón –

El pelinegro alzo una ceja–no me estas ayudando –

– ¡tu tampoco! –

– ¿y en que te ayudo? –pregunto divertido–

– Para empezar ponte una camisa, me distraes-–quería decírselo, pero si lo hacía no soportaría su sonrisa creída, y más si tenía una buena razón, no se la quitaría – ¿tienes una idea de cómo salir? –

– Hay una posibilidad –señalo hacia arriba –esa es una salida –

Se paro automática –por que no me dijiste –

– crees que no lo he pensado, tiene candado, no tengo ninguna llave –

–no necesariamente –

– a que te refieres-observo a sakura dirigirse hacia su cartera y sacar algo –un gancho? –

– exacto, podríamos abrirlo con esto –

–muy bien, hazlo –

–no lo alcanzo ayúdame –

– Como quieras –se bajo para que se sujetara a su espalda, la chica la se extraño –apúrate, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta –

– yo no voy a ser quien la abra –

–Que –se puso a su altura –entonces ¿Quién? –

La pelirrosa lo señalo –resulta obvio tu lo harás –

– jaja –estallo en una carcajada burlona después de minutos de silencio –no me hagas reír, ni yo alcanzo que piensas hacer ¿cargarme? –

– Rayos –bajo la cabeza rabiosa –ahora que lo pienso es estúpido –

– ¿y por qué no lo haces tú? –Pregunto –hay algún problema –

–Por supuesto –señalo a sus piernas –tengo falda, resulta obvio que no puedo subir –

– ¿no has pensado en usar pantalones? –

¿Qué pregunta tan rara? rondaba en su mente extrañada – si, los uso en c asa –

–pues úsalo también en la calle –

– no puedo –

– _por_ que no –

– no son cómodos –

Sasuke frunció el ceño en señal de molestia –¡que mentirosa eres! Si son cómodos ¡cómo puedes decir que no! –

– ¡porque me dices esto! –le respondió igual de molesta –Para ti son cómodos ¡son lo único que usan! pero ponte una falda y notaras la diferencia –

Se perturbo al imaginarse con falda, es más, hasta le repugno – ¡cómo te atreves a usar este tono conmigo! –

– ¡y el tono que usted uso conmigo! –

– ¿Cuál tono? –Pregunto si saber – ¡ten más cuidado, soy tu jefe! –

– ¡no estamos en la oficina, además! –Cruzo los brazos infantilmente – ¿Qué tanto interés tiene en lo que pongo y lo que no? –Hubo un silencio, nadie hablaba – ¿me va a responder?

–solo es un consejo sakura no es para tanto –se le ocurrió eso a ultima, se ve que no piensa, como puede pasarle por la cabeza usar falda cuando tiene esas linda y largas piernas que atraen a cualquiera ¡era un total plagio!

La chica se quedo pensativa ¿enserio le estaba dando un consejo? Resultaba difícil de creer –lo siento, aceptare el consejo, gracias –

–No te preocupes –contesto reseco –que tal si buscamos como abrir esa puerta –

– claro! –Grito alegre haciendo que sasuke sonriera para sus adentros por linda y tierna que era –¿y cómo llegamos allí? –

El pelinegro vio de suerte algo que se asomaba por el ascensor, parecía una lámina fina de metal, con mucho cuidado y fuerza logro sacarla –usemos esto sakura –

 **afuera.**

– ¿de dónde sacaste eso? –

–que importa lo usaremos –se le acerco a la chica y le quito la cinta que tenia, su cabello callo suelto rápidamente.

La chica mostró confusión –es esto necesario –

– Usare tu cinta para amarrar el gancho a la lámina y poder alcanzar el candado –

Sakura sonrió alegre – no había pensado en eso, es una muy buena idea sasuke –

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa –tienes razón, es una muy buena idea – ¡como le encantaba verla con el cabello suelto!

–como que desapareció!? –Grito naruto dando un salto, un minuto de descanso y desaprecia –y ahora que vamos a hacer –

– no te preocupes naruto, aquí hay otra –

–Gracias lee –agarro la lamina y la coloco en medio del ascensor –muy bien, todos listos –todos asintieron –empecemos, ¡de nuevo! –se pusieron en fila y empezaron a jalar con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

– Más arriba, más a la izquierda –lo señalaba por donde ir la pelirrosa –a la derecha a la derecha –

–No me apures –intentaba como podía hacer que ese gancho entrara en la cerradura –ya casi –giro un poco haciendo que entrara en el candado –lo hice –grito eufórico y aliviado.

– Que bien, ya no aguanto más este lugar –se le acerco al chico colocando una mano en su hombro –ahora lo que tienes que hacer es presionar y girar tres veces a la izquierda –

Con cuidado giro el gancho, giro la primera con éxito, y la segunda también cuando iba por la tercera se atasco sin querer obedecer –no quiere girar –

– gíralo hacia a la izquierda –

– ¡no quiere obedecer! –

–Inténtalo –suplico ilusionada al verse tan cerca de la salida.

– no puedo está atascado –lo empezó a girar lo más lento y suave posible –¡al diablo! –

– no! Lo estás haciendo muy fuerte, lo vas a –sonó un sonido extraño – ¿lo abriste? –

El pelinegro tiro el objeto rabioso –no –respondió –el gancho se partió adentro –

–No me digas –empezó a inhalar grades bocanada de aire desesperada.

–cálmate, muy pronto va a venir el –

– va a venir el que –le corto rabiosa –no va a venir nadie ¡nos vamos a morir por falta de aire! –

– No digas eso –se empezó a preocupar por las acciones de la chica y el sin saber cómo ayudarla –descansa unos minutos –

–¡cómo quieres que descanse ¡nos vamos a morir! –empezó a darles golpes al ascensor –AYUDA! –daba golpes más constantes y fuertes –AUXILIO! –

–¡sakura cálmate! –

– ¡AYUDENNOS POR FAVOR! –en ese instante sintió uno brazos agarrándola por la cintura –SUELTAME –pataleaba entre los brazos del chico –¡SUELTAME! –

El chico la sentó junto con el molesto evitando los golpes y el ruido – necesito que te tranquilices por favor –hablo fuerte.

–¡déjame en paz quiero desahogarme! –

– ¡te va a dar un infarto! –

–Y QUE –hablo un poco en el mismo tono rabioso con los ojos llorosos –NI TE INTEREZA –

– ¡ME PREOCUPO POR TI TONTA! ¡SI NO ME INTERESARAS NO ESTARIA HACIENDO ESTO! –sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por la confesión, sasuke suspiro tratando de calmarse –ya no aguanto –la vei fijamente mientras le secaba los ojos con los dedos delicadamente –me canse de fingir –

– a-a que te refie –no termino de habar cuando sintió a sasuke muy cerca de ella, el chico acorto distancia agarrando su rostro con ambas manos, junto sus labios suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sakura estaba exhorta en sus pensamientos si antes estaba preocupada toda preocupación se iba con ese beso, su corazón latia mil por segundo ¡nunca espero esto!

Intento corresponderle algunas veces suavemente, ¡que decepción! sasuke le daba un beso de lo más dulce y ella ni sabia como hacerlo, aun así, no quería que dejara de besarla quería seguir sintiendo esas mariposas en el estomago.

Se notaba que era su primer beso, sonrió para sus adentros al ver como sakura intentaba torpemente corresponderle, pero no se quejaba, desde hace mucho sus suaves labios lo habían tentado.

–ummmn –soltó la chica.

Sakuke noto su respiración irregular por falta de aire, no tenia mucha resistencia ¡y eso que no era ni un minuto! Cortó el beso suavemente sin quitar la mano de su mejilla, la chica dio un suspiro largo recuperando aire que le faltaba –sakura –

Abrió los ojos al sentir su aliento chocar contra su boca –q-que –articulo calladamente.

– ¿Esta más calmada? –La chica asintió despacio, sasuke mostro una sonrisa traviesa –que bien. No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme –no se lo diría a nadie pero estaba disfrutando mucho su estancia en el ascensor, pasaría tres días alla adentro si estuviera con ella.

 **Afuera del ascensor**

–tinunnn –sonó el ascensor, soltaron las laminas agotados.

– naruto-kum, ¿crees que el ascensor funcione? –

–Hay que averiguarlo –presiono el botón con la letra s de comprobación, se prendió la luz del aparato todos celebraron –¡si funcionattebayo! –

–¡hay que darles la bienvenida –la ojisperla presiono el boto para abrir el ascensor.

– sakura, teme, disculpen la tardannnn ¡QUE! –quedaron perplejos al ver al azabache y a la pelirrosa tan cerca el uno del otro.

– DE ESTAS NO TE SALVAS CHICLE –la saco de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de la pelirroja, se paro lo más rápido posible.

–K-Karin no es lo que crees –se excuso nerviosa ganándose una mirada extrañada de sasuke.

–QUE ES LO QUE NO CREO –entro en ese ascensor furiosa –SABES LO QUE ERES, ERES UNA –

– KARIN! –Resonó una voz gruesa y autoritario –lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo –

– p-pero mi amor, sasuke, tu sabes que yo –

El chico la fulmino con la mirada haciendo que se callara, agarro a la pelirrosa por la cintura y la jalo pegándola a su pecho desnudo –vámonos sakura –

La pelirroja echaba humo al ser ignorada de estúpida e ingenua mujerzuela –ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI, TE JURO QUE ¡KAYYYY! –grito cuando el ascensor se cerró dejándola encerrada.

–Que sorpresa –expreso sasuke con falsedad –parece se volvió a dañar – al instante rodearon a los dos jóvenes por separado

– sakura –grito tente – como hiciste para conquistar al hielo de sasuke ¡dime tu secreto! –

-sakura –se le acerco la científica – ¿besa bien? –

La pelirrosa se puso roja por el comentario y otros que le hacían las chicas –no es lo que piensan, no paso nada de lo que están pensando –

–si claro ji ji –re reía la rubia.

–Señor –se le paro enfrente un hombre alto de cabello anaranjado –me alegro que este bien –

– no te preocupes juugo –

– sasuke ahora que Karin es la que está encerrada –intervino suegitsu – ¿qué vamos a hacer para sacarla del ascensor? –

–Tómalo con calma, ya debe de venir el electricista si en tal caso no llegara –hizo una pausa mientras se abotonaba la camisa y veía al chica –ni modo, la sacaras tu –

–yo? , tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ya sabe, limpiar, barrer, cocinar, limpiar caca del perro –

El pelinegro dio un suspiro –está bien, te aumentare el sueldo –

El peliblanco sonrió anchamente – lo que usted mande señor –

–teme– se le acerco corriendo el rubio – ¿qué significa todo esto, me refiero a lo del ascensor? –

– enserio naruto, ¿quieres que te explique? –

Naruto observo en sasuke una mirada decidida que mayormente ponía cuando veía o enfrentaba un reto o una meta, una mirada que no mostraba nunca, quería decir que era importante

–te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo –sonrió con su típica y ancha sonrisa.

– me preocupe mucho ¡qué bueno que estés bien! –le dioun abrazo.

La pelirrosa le correspondió el abrazo– nada que ver que hinata, gracias a ti y a naruto es que pude salir, gracias –

–frentona, ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? –

Sakura se toco el cabello perceptivamente –bueno, la verdad es que –

– Esto es tuyo –

–Gracias –agarro la cinta de la mano del pelinegro avergonzada.

–Necesito hablar contigo mañana después del trabajo –le paso por al lado deteniéndose en su oído –a solas –

Sakura tembló un poco –claro –hablo decente.

El chico saco su teléfono y marco un numero –ven a buscarme, te espero abajo –colgó –por cierto sakura –se volteo a verla especialmente –esta vez no hablaremos de negocios –le sonrió tiernamente y desapareció por las escaleras.

Sakura se quedo pasmada y sin habla, no sabía si quería olvidar o recordar su experiencia en el ascensor, a quien engañaba, esperaba con ansias el día de mañana. Sin darse cuenta le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **que les parecí el one-shot.**

 **a mi me gusto ,posiblemente haga un segundo cap si quieren que lo haga déjenmelo saber por sus comentarios.**

 **¿cual fue la escena mas graciosa para ustedes?**

 **si fueran sasuke ¿que le harían a karin?**

 **¿a alguien mas le parece tierna hinata?**

 **¿quien de ustedes no tendria un derrame nasal o algún pensamiento pervertido si estuvieran con sasuke-kum encerrados en un ascensor?**

 **espero sus comentarios.**

 **nos vemos.**


End file.
